


Nothing And Everything

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle), Gobblepotle



Series: To Live Is To Die [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Everything and nothing - Fandom, Gotham (TV), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Blunt, Brothers, Clustin, Cussing, Depression, Drugs, Enemies to friends to brothers, F/F, F/M, Gallavich, Guns, M/M, Multi, Randomness, Rare Fandoms, Spring night, Suicide, Violence, chat, cursing, jacuzzi, mention of rape, reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gobblepotle
Summary: Nothing special, random fandoms, depends on what i want to write here...Mostly negative shit.Nothing special, just my feelings.





	1. A Rare Way Of Dealing With Surroundings.

There I was, laying with the clothes on in the dirty cold water of the pool at my sister house in a cold day of winter... Don't ask why, I don't even know myself why I did it, but I did it, it's done, it's in the past, so lets move on that, so... A skinny, tall, ginger guy laying at the dirty cold water on a pool, and my little brother outside with me, no he is not in the pool, only I am in the pool, but he is looking for something, don't know what, don't care, but he is asking things, hospital things, crazy shit, but I answer anyways, lets face it, i don't give a shit... Where does he find this stuff?.

Carl: So, how it's like to be crazy? (Yes, I know he asked me that, so fucking frontal)

Me: Like i'm under a white blanket, cottonmouth.

Carl: Does they give you shock therapy?

Me: no

Carl: Have you ever thought about pushing someone into the train tracks when the train is coming?

Me: no

*Finds what he was looking for... (It was a toaster)  
Get up in the stairs, start swinging the cable, throws it at the water next to me.

Me: are you trying to give me shock therapy?

Carl: it supposed to be good for you

Me: you got to plugin it first.

After that I took a long nap in the water  
I wonder what's next, Teeenage Agnst from my pregnant little sister, or my big sister giving me her annoying lecture, telling blah blah blah...  
But that's something for another day, i'm tired, so going to sleep, bye.


	2. A blunt chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blunt chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat based on a Batman comic book, with the characters changed of course and other details added.

**Ian** : How come you don't fly?

 **Mickey** : In a plane maybe

 **Ian** : It's not the same

I mean, you could, right?

This world is full of magic and science that's fiction and all that

You could fly

 **Mickey** : Yeah, I could fly

 **Ian** : So, what now? I mean what i do now?

Frank is gone, mom is gone, I'm not scared anymore

And I have all the time of the world...

Should I be a superhero, up up and away

 **Mickey** : And fly on acid... He said letting out a little laugh

I never understood that

He always says that but i don't know

Does any good comes from flying up and away?

Probably is better to just be on the ground

 **Ian** : So maybe should I be a normal person?... Asked out of curiosity

 **Mickey** : What's normal?

 **Ian** : You know... Just being.

Could you do that?

 **Mickey** : No.

 **Ian** : Can I be honest? asked waiting for him to nod

I was waiting for you to tell me...

You'd be like...

Ian, don't be crazy, this life is crazy, go home, live as long as you can.

 **Mickey** : Ian, don't be crazy, this life is crazy, go home, live as long as you can. Said while taking a blunt

 **Ian** : Mickey Milkovich, what i'm going to do? Say while he laugh a little

 **Mickey** : What you want me to say? Said taking another blunt

 **Ian** : After my parents died, Fi didn't told me what to do

 **Mickey** : Really?

 **Ian** : Of course not, she told me what to do all the time, she didn't approved my lifestyle, or you... He does a pause when mickey does that face like saying "really?"

But i never listened to her

So it was almost as she didn't said it

Do you like your life? He ask out of curiosity while taking a blunt

 **Mickey** : Doesn't matter what i like

 **Ian** : Well, do you like to be the kind of person who says  
things like "doesn't matter what i like"?

I am because i am, doesn't have to like it, just...

 **Mickey** : Listen Ian, is not what you want to do...

 **Ian** : I want you to tell me what to do.

 **Mickey** : Why?, Why do I matter?

 **Ian** : You matter

Mickey sees him with a warm face

 **Mickey** : What about other people?

You don't want to be them?

 **Ian** : Are you them?

 **Mickey** : I'm not

 **Ian** : I mean, i do what the others do, but i'm not happy

 **Mickey** : I know

 **Ian** : Yeah, you know... He sigh

But what you don't know Mickey, is that I try

I try and i fail, this of being happy

 **Mickey** : You know I never said thank you, that's stupid?

For removing the bullet, Terry, the bar...

For saving me

Thank you Ian

For everything

 **Ian** : Life isn't so long, there's not that much time in it for doing what you don't need to do

 **Mickey** : What I need... He sees Ian doing a sign (a gun) 

Okay... Wow, ok...

I can't after what you did for me

I can not do that for someone else, for everyone else

 **Ian** : So i will be a superhero, up up and away

Or y'know that but not... He makes a sign with his hand as flying and points at the rooftop so Mickey "gets it"

 **Mickey** : Hm... First, not in my watch, second i will not let you do that

I won't let you kill you

 **Ian** : Why do I fail?

Why i can't be happy?

 **Mickey** : Because you're off your meds... Ian glares at him

 **Ian** : You know i'm scared, right

Everytime i feel happy something bad happens, so i'm scared and...

If i don't feel scared... If nothing of that scares me... Pointing at his own head

Then i'm insane

And i'm not... I don't want to be insane... He says with glassy eyes

So i'm scared

 **Mickey** : You know it's okay, right?

I mean getting scared, everybody's scared

But that's just like... Everybody gets the opportunity to...

We get to fight that fear...

We have the chance to be brave... He says while getting his arm around Ian neck, getting closer to kiss him in that warm and quiet night of spring with the boys enjoying themselves smoking in the jacuzzi in the moonlight.


	3. The Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay sees Hannah ghost, he has a gun and is going on a rollercoaster of emotions...
> 
> Things might not end up well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in 13RW 2x11

*From the cradle bars  
Comes a beckoning voice  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice.*

[Hannah ghost cries out]

-Walking towards Bryce house-

[Clay] Why were you in the Clubhouse with him?

 

[Hannah ghost] When I tried to climb out of the hot tub, you pulled me back in.

 

[Clay] Tell me, or I'll ask him myself.

(hears a car getting closer)

 

[Hannah ghost] You told me we were "just having fun."

 

[Clay] I'll make him hurt. I'll make him understand what he did.

 

[Hannah ghost] I struggled, but you were too strong for me. You pulled my underwear down and used your body to trap me there.

 

[Justin] Clay, what are you doing? Where did you get that? (He ask when he sees the gun on clay hand) 

 

[Hannah ghost] You gripped my wrists and pushed yourself inside of me.

(Justin stands between clay and bryce doorway)

[Clay] Get out of my way, Justin. 

[Justin] Come on, Clay, this is fucking crazy. 

[Hannah ghost] It felt like a knife cutting me open. (Hannah keeps talking, making clay go crazy) 

[Clay] No one's gonna get justice for her. 

[Justin] Hey, come on. Hey!

 

[Clay] Move! (Clay Say by pointing the gun at him) 

 

[Hannah ghost] I begged you, "Please, Bryce," but you told me to relax.

 

[Justin] I talked to Jessica today. She wants me to testify. (Justin say raising his hands on rendition) 

[Clay] Bullshit. No, she doesn't.

 

[Justin] Yes, I swear, she does.

 

[Hannah ghost] You said you would go "nice and easy," but you went harder and faster.

 

[Clay] So you'll just run away or fucking overdose again?

 

[Justin] Clay, come on.

 

[Hannah ghost] When I cried out in pain, you grabbed my hair, like the sound of my pain made it better for you.

 

[Clay] I can't count on anyone else anymore. I have to do this myself.

 

[Justin] You don't have to do this yourself. We can get him tomorrow.

 

[Clay] I need to do it now.

 

[Justin] Why?

 

[Hannah ghost] I just tried to leave my body. I tried to forget the anger and pain.

(Clay tries to fights his tears)

[Clay] For Hannah.

 

[Justin] Listen, Clay, I know you loved her, but she's gone.  
And going in there and hurting Bryce now is not gonna bring her back... She's gone.

 

[Hannah] If you're lucky, you live a long life, and one day, your body just gives up, and it's over.

(Clay look at Hannah ghost and Justin back and forth and say...)

[Clay] How do I make her stop? She won't stop.

 

[Justin] Make who stop? Who, Clay? Who are you talking about?

(Justin ask Clay and start to worry even more)

[Hannah ghost] There are two kinds of death.

(Clay looks at Hannah ghost and put the gun on his head, trying to make her stop)

[Justin] Clay!

(he insist)

[Hannah ghost] If you're not lucky, you die a little bit...

 

[Justin] Clay, come on. (He insist again) 

[Hannah ghost] ...over and over, until you realize it's too late.

 

[Clay sobs]

 

[Justin] Just stop. Give me the gun.

(Clay sobs again)

 

(The door starts to open) 

(Clay look at bryce)

[Bryce] What the fuck?

(Clay put the gun down)

[Hannah ghost] And in that moment, it felt... it felt like I was already dead.

(Clay look at his hand where the gun is still there)

(Bryce get down the stairs)

[Bryce] The fuck are you two doing?

(Justin makes a sign for bryce to stop still

[Justin] Just hold on.

(Clay looks very nervous and erratic at justin)

[Clay] He's gonna keep doing it. We have to stop him.

 

[Justin] Not like this.

Bryce looking for his phone)

[Bryce] I'm calling the cops.

(Justin scream at him)

[Justin] Just shut the fuck up and hold on, Bryce!

(Bryce stops)

[Clay] It's never gonna get any better. You were right to run away.

(Clay is shaking)

[Justin] No, I wasn't. That's why you came and got me, remember? For Jess, for Hannah.

 

[Clay] Hannah wants him dead.

 

[Justin] No, I don't think she does. I don't think she wants to keep seeing people get hurt. I don't. Okay?

(Justin gets closer, slowly to remove the gun from clay's hand)

[Bryce] This is fucking ridiculous.

(Bryce tries to get inside to call the cops, but is stopped by Justin loading the gun as a warning)

[Justin] You're gonna go back inside and you're gonna pour yourself another glass of whiskey, and you're gonna forget that we were ever here, got it? 

(Justin says with a serious tone, not even looking at him as he helps a numb clay get into the car and closing the door)

[Bryce] I heard they just filed for another additional witness.  
That wouldn't be you by any chance, would it? 

[Bryce] You should be more scared than you are, Justin.

(He says like if everyone should feel scared by his threats)

[Justin] Bryce, I've got nothing left to lose. That makes me the dangerous one.

(Says before going into the car and leave).

*You hear laughter  
Cracking through the walls  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice.*


	4. This is NOT a happy meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome finds his twin brother and it's not happy about it.

-Jeremiah trying to run away from Jerome and his henchmen-

 **[Jerome]** Hello Brother...

-Jeremiah breaths nerviously-

 **[Jerome shows up pointing a gun at his brother]** How you been? Oh you look great

-Jeremiah jump.a little, gets surrounded by Jerome Henchmen when trying to escape-

 **[Jerome Laughs]** And thinking I was used to be the handsome one

 **[Jeremiah]** How did you find the end of the maze?

 **[Jerome]** Bro, we might not look the same anymore, but we still think the same, plus you used to draw all this stupid things as a kids, I paid attention.

 **[Jerome]** Mad Hatter take crane to find Jim and his bearded side-kick, kill them both

-they do what he commands-

 **[Jerome]** I've been waiting for this moment for 15 years, since you did runaway like a coward in the middle of the night

 **[Jeremiah]** You're insane

 **[Jerome]** Yeah

 **[Jeremiah]** I tried to tell mom, but she wouldn't listen to me, you blame me for everything that's gone wrong in your life.

But the truth is, Jerome... You were born bad.

 **[Jerome]** Born bad, huh? So that's why you made her think that I tried to kill you. - Right?

 **[Jeremiah]** Yeah, we both... 

-Jeremiah jumps a little when he was cut off by his brother words-

 **[Jerome]** What was it again? What was it? I put a blade to your throat. No, no, no, no, no. I tried to - light you on fire.

 **[Jeremiah]** We both know you wanted to!

 **[Jerome]** Yeah, that was a funny story, wasn't it? -jerome says with a sarcastic tone-

 **[Jeremiah]** Okay. Maybe it didn't happen exactly like that, but but I didn't have a choice, and I was right.

**[Jerome]** Hmm? -jerome claims with sarcasm-

**[Jeremiah]** You killed our mother. 

-jeremiah say trying to sound sad-

**[Jerome]** She did deserve it though 

-jerome laughs-

After that whore hid you away, she gave up on me. Poisoned by your stories.

-jerome angrily points at his twin brother chest with his finger-

You turned everyone I ever loved against me. My own flesh and blood!

-jerome says raising his voice-

Yeah, I guess it's like what they say. We all could go insane with just one bad day. I guess with you, it's more like one bad spray. You'll see.

-jerome laughs-

**[Mad Hatter]** Listen to what I have to say!

-was interrumped by bullock-

**[Bullock]** Oh, hell no! You are not hypnotizing me again! 

-bullock start running and shouting at scarecrow and mad hatter, fightening them-

**[Jim Gordon]**   That's one way to do it.

-jim says and runs behind bullock-

**[Mad Hatter]** Must go, must go, must go, must go!

-mad hatter tells to scarecrow, giving him a clue to start running-

-meanwhile jerome laughs-

**[Jeremiah]** What are you gonna do to me, Jerome?

-jeremiah ask with fear and curiosity-

**[Jerome]** Come on. I'm gonna kill you. Of course. But, first, I'm gonna drive you mad. But don't worry, you won't be alone. All of Gotham will be joining you, too. 

**[Mad Hatter]** Must go! Must go! They're after me and the Scarecrow.

-mad hatter says as him and scarecrow pass by running desperately-

**[Jerome]** These guys just don't give up, huh? 

-Bullock yelling while running to where the valeska twin brothers are talking-

**[Jerome grabs his twin brother and points it at Jeremiah head]** Get any closer and I splatter him. I splatter bro-ski. 

-jerome laughs-

**[Jim Gordon]** No, you won't. If you wanted him dead, you would have killed him already

**[Jerome]** He's right.

-jerome kisses his twin brother forehead-

I'll see you soon.

-Jerome escape shooting up and laughing like the maniac he is, leaving his twin brother behind with jim and bullock-


End file.
